Final Destination: Dead End
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: 10 people survive a big train crash in McKinley, Pennsylvania, now they have to recruit the only survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment to help defeat it, too bad he doesn't know Death's Chain
1. Trailer

Key

Bold=Narrated

Italics=Description of what is going on on screen

* * *

**COMING IN 2014...**

_A Train Drives Towards The Screen_

**10 people will learn...**

_A teenager is taking photos_

**u can cheat in chess...**

_The group enter the train_

**You can cheat in cards...**

_The group sit down at seats_

**But no matter what...**

_A person outside the train tries to throw something into the trash but misses and it gets onto the tracks_

**You can never...Cheat...Death!**

_The visionary feels a slight gust of wind_

**Join The Redneck...**

_Edward is entering the train while taking a sip of Hice Pice Ale from a can_

_The train tracks start to spark_

**The Mother...**

_Harper is sitting down while reading a book_

_The train driver slips and hits his head_

**The Brat...**

_Lauraine is seen with a group of friends while she is applying her make-up_

_The train begins to shake_

**The Girlfriend...**

_Leonie is seen kissing the visionary_

_The train wheel comes off after running over something_

**he French...**

_Maria is starting to freak out after seeing someone die_

_The train is begining to derail_

**The Smooth Talker...**

_Mike is seen kissing Maria_

_The train derailment is getting worse_

**The Cute Nerd...**

_Sarah is screaming at what is going on_

_A couple of people are getting off the train and running through the tunnels_

**The Smoker...**

_Steve is seen with a box of cigarettes_

_A second train hits the first_

**The C.I.T...**

_Tasha is looking at the visionary and Leonie with jelousy in her eyes_

_An explosion occurs_

**And the Visionary...**

_It zooms out from an eye to show Nick snapping back into reality, breathing wierdly_

**As they face...**

_The group get off with Nick freaking out_

**Their...**

_The survivors are at a police interview_

**Final...**

_At a memorial service, Nick is looking at behind him to see 2 cops_

**Destination!**

_It shows the movie logo_

**Final Destination: Dead End**

_The promotional poster with the tagline: "You have been dealt the dead man's hand"_

**Coming April 2014**


	2. The accident

Here is chapter 1, now I know that the trailer said April 2014, but that's for the youtube video...I hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destiation

* * *

In McKinley, Pennsylvania, Nick in sitting in the back seat of a car, looking out the window, he has a camera in his hand.

"So Nick, are you excited?" asked his mother, Margaret

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this photography seminar for weeks" said Nick

"I've been waiting for this just to get some alone time with you" said Leonie, Nick's girlfriend

"So have I" said Nick's sister, Megan

"Why? You're not coming" said Nick

"Because I get some time away from you" said Megan

Nick flashes the camera in her face.

"Nick, I've told you not to do that" said Margaret

"Sorry" said Nick

The car pulls up next to a subway.

"Ok, me and Leonie will take the subway from here, we'll see you in a week" said Nick

"Bye son" said Margaret

Nick and Leonie get out of the car and enter the subway.

The screen shows a box of cigarettes in someone's hand, it pans up to show a guy with dark hair and tanned skin smoking one of the cigarettes.

"Steve?" asked Nick

"Nick?" asked Steve

"Yeah, how are you?" asked Nick

"I'm great, what are you doing here?" asked Steve

"Me and Leonie are going to a photography seminar"

"Photography huh?"

"Yeah, my dream is to be a photographer"

"Cool" said Steve

A girl with a red hoodie, a ponytail and glasses enters the subway.

"No way, guys?" she asked

Leonie turns around and sees the girl

"Sarah, nice to see you" said Leonie

A motorbike stops outside the subway, 2 people get off the bike, one was a tall guy wearing a green jacket, the other was a french girl.

"Hello everybody" said the male as they entered the subway.

"Hey Mike, hey Maria" said Steve

"How have you 2 been?" asked Leonie

Maria shows everyone her hand, revealing a diamond ring.

"No way, you 2 are engaged?" asked Sarah

"Yes we are" said Mike

A train stops, the group enter it and see a girl with red hair and a blue turtle neck, applying her make-up.

"Oh, hey Louraine" said Nick

"Hey guys, long time no see" said Louraine

"Yeah it has, it really has been..." said Sarah before being cut off by Louraine

"I don't really care, was just trying to be nice" said Louraine

The train heads off, a girl with dark skin and blonde hair walks towards the group. She looks at Nick and Leonie with jealousy in her eyes. Nick notices her.

"Hi Tasha, it's been a while" said Nick

"Yeah it has" she said before sitting down.

"So Tasha, what's new?" asked Steve

"Nothing much, I'm a C.I.T now"

"A what?" asked Mike

"A councellour in training" said Tasha

At the next stop, a redneck and his wife enter the train, he glares at the group and sits next to Nick, a woman with 2 kids enters the train aswell.

The train heads off again, three stops ahead from where the train was, a football team enter the subway, one member tries to throw away a piece of trash, but he misses and it gets onto the tracks.

Two stops before that, no one gets off the train, but a guitarist gets on, he is singing the song 'There is someone walking behind you'

There is someone  
Walking behind you  
Turn around  
Look at me

Nick feels a gust of wind and turns around, seeing a poster for a movie called '180 stories high'.

At the next stop, the guitarist got off the train, but no one else in the group did.

The next stop, the train rode over the trash the football player tried to throw away earlier, sending it backwards, when hit a rock, just slightly enough to move the rock towards one of the wheels.

The train heads off again, this time it shook a bit, but that didn't matter, later on, it reveals that the rock had scratched the train wheel, now, the tracks were begining to spark.

In the drivers section of the train, the train driver accidently spills a drink when the train shakes violently again, getting the controls soaked. The driver could use the train's breaks, unfortunately, a second train was driving on another section of tracks, timing was not on the driver's side as the second train hit the train and killed the driver.

With the group, they see the accident with the driver and ran to get out, the group were the only ones in the cart since they weren't very big, Lauraine was at the set of doors closer to the other carts.

"GUYS! LET'S TRY TO GET TO ANOTHER CART" yelled Louraine

At that moment, a wheel from the front of the train came bouncing into the cart and hit Louraine, knocking her right out of the train.

"LOURAINE" yelled Nick, he was still trying to get the door open when the train made a sharp turn causing the redneck to go face first into the window, eventually the window broke and the redneck was grinded against the wall.

"EDWARD" said his wife

Meanwhile, the mother had ran into another cart, this was a bad idea as the ruptured hydraulics has caused the cart she was in to break off, when it exploded and burned the mother to death.

The group were still trying to get out when Mike tried to run out of the cart, when he did, he ran through a group of scared people, he got up on a set of chairs, when he lost his footing and broke hit neck when he landed.

With the group, the train had made another sharp turn, launching Maria out of the train, causing her to break her back when she hit a wall.

Eventually, Nick got the door open and he, Leonie, Sarah and Steve got off the train, just as it came to a gentle stop, in the middle of more tracks. Tasha hadn't gotten out in time and another train came around and took out the cart, the crash caused a wheel to fly towards Steve and take his head off.

"Nooo!" yelled Nick

The impact of the crash had caused an explosion, burning Sarah, it also sent a piece of schrapnel towards Leonie and bisected her. The explosion had also launched Nick back and he landed flat on his back, he regained conscienceness just intime to notice that he had landed on train tracks, and his leg was stuck under rubble, he heard a bell and looked to his side to see a final train heading his way.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Before the train hit him, Nick snapped back into reality, he saw that his friends were still alive. He tightens his grip he had on Leonie's shoulder with his arm around her.

"Ow, hey, what gives Nick?" asked Leonie

"We got to get of this train" said Nick

"What?" asked Sarah

"We got to get off this train, there's going to be a hug crash, the hydraulics are going to rupture" said Nick

"Hey kid, that is not fucking funny" said Edward

"Yeah, can you hear yourself? 'The hydraulics, the train it's going to crash', all he's trying to do is get some attention" said Louraine

"You know Louraine, you really are a bitch, fuck you" said Leonie

"Fuck mois? Fuck you"

Louraine pushes Leonie into Nick, causing him to fall and accidently elbow the redneck in the face.

"Hey you bastard" said the redneck

The group get off the train with Nick freaking out. The redneck follows.

"Edward..." said hiss wife before he cut her off.

"STAY THERE" he yelled

The mother seemed curious and got off the train to see what was going on.

"Nick, what's wrong?" asked Steve

"I saw it, the hydraulics, the crash, the deaths" said Nick

"Crash?" asked Sarah

"Yeah a big crash killing all of us" said Nick

The redneck walks up to Nick.

"Hey kid, what you thinking, elbowing me in the face like that?" he asked

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" said Nick

"Hey, what's going on?" asked the mother

The train heads off.

"Great, we missed our fucking train and we were already on it" said Louraine

The 10 people that got off the train waited in that station waiting for the next train.

"Seriously Nick, what happened" asked Leonie

"I just saw it, I saw the train crash, I saw all of us die, I saw the explosion" said Nick

"What explosion" asked Mike

A big crash and explosion is heard.

"That explosion"

"No, no, no, MY WIFE WAS ON THAT TRAIN!" yelled the redneck

The redneck grabs Nick by the shirt collar and pushes him against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he asked

* * *

Finished with chapter 1, be sure to see the trailer for the movie version on Youtube

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. The memorial

Here I am asking people to please watch the trailer on youtube

Also, this is not the first death, that isn't coming for another 2 chapters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

The 10 people who got off the train were at the memorial for the people who lost their lives in that crash, so far a month had past and Nick had been growing secretive.

"Let us now take a moment to remember those who tragically passed away in this horrible incident..." said the priest at the front

"Listen Nick, just because I'm not one of those people, don't start thinking I owe you anything, I owe you nothing" whispered Louraine, who was sitting behind Nick

Nick turned around to talk to Louraine.

"I don't think you owe me anything, I know you owe me nothing, but for one day can you just stop being a bitch and try to show some respect, that crash killed hundreds" said Nick

Louraine rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. Nick saw 2 cops standing in the back.

"Brick Philips, Cody Philips, Declan Phillips..." said the priest

The mother, who lost her 2 kids and her husband on that train heard those 3 names.

The redneck was in the crowd of people, he was waiting for his wife's name to be called.

**==AFTER THE MEMORIAL==**

The group were looking at pictures of the ones who died, the mother saw the picture of her kids and her husband and placed a red rose infront of each of the pictures, the redneck saw the picture of his wife, a tear escaped his eyes but he walked away.

All of the group were getting ready to leave when the mother walked up to Nick

"Hey kid, I just want to say thank you for saving me from that crash" she said

"Well you're welcome, but I really don't know how I..." said Nick, before getting quickly cut off by the redneck.

"Killed my wife" said the redneck

"Excuse me?" asked Nick

"I don't know what you did, but I know you sabotaged that train, you killed my wife"

"I swear I didn't sabotage that train, I honestly didn't want anyone to die" said Nick

"Well, nobody lives forever, everyone has their time..." said the redneck, before walking away

"Your time's coming" he continued

The 2 cops from before walked up to the group, the older one spoke first.

"Excuse me, could you 10 please follow us, we have some questions for you about the train crash a month ago"

The 10 survivors looked at eachother.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, note that the next chapter will just be the police interviews along with the clues to the first death

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. The Interviews

Time for some questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

The 10 surviviors were at the police station, the 2 cops had entered the room for questioning.

"Now I'm Officer Logan and this is Officer Blox, we just need your name, age and occupation"

Louraine was first.

"Louraine Maximillion, 17, student"

"Edward Garrett, 38, unemployed"

"Harper Phillips, 29, skywarp employee"

"Mike Darren, 19, I work at a D.I.Y store"

"Maria Sylvan, 18, student"

"Tasha Court, 17, C.I.T"

"Steve Andrews, 18, student"

"Sarah Maybark, 17, student"

"Leonie Emilles, 17, student"

After Leonie, it was Nick's turn.

"Nick Hunth, 17, student and amature photographer"

"Alright then, now we would like to ask Mr Hunth to come in for questioning first"

**==NICK==**

"What happened that day?" asked Officer Logan

"Me and my girlfriend got onto that subwas to head to a photography seminar, then I saw the train crash and I told people to get off"

**==LEONIE==**

"Why did you follow Mr Hunth out of the train?"

"He wanted off a train that was heading to a photography seminar, he wouldn't miss something like that for the world"

**==STEVE==**

"Did Nick ever show any extremist behaviour?"

"No, not at all, he's a very calm and level headed guy, he would never do anything so dangerous"

**==EDWARD==**

"How much do you know the other 9 people?"

"I don't, I was just taking the train to a formula 1 race and this kid starts acting wierd saying the train was going to crash, but I didn't believe him"

"Then why did you get off the train?"

"He elbowed me in the face"

**==NICK==**

"Why did you elbow Mr Garrett?"

"It was just an accident, do you think I did this? Why would I do that? I had no reason to"

**==After all the interviews==**

"Ok, all of you may leave"

Everyone left.

In Louraine's car, she turns on the radio to play the song 'There is someone walking behind you"

There is someone  
Walking behind you  
Turn around  
Look at me

Louraine turned around to see a truck that said "IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN".

Nick got into his mother's car with Leonie, while they were driving, Nick thought he saw the gear shift turn silver.

"Care if I out some music on?" asked Margaret

"Sure"

When she put the radio on, it was disco music.

* * *

Done with that chapter, now who's first in line?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Disco

I'm here, hope you guys have seen my new trailer for FD:DE

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Louraine was in her house applying her make up, she had plans to go to the disco with her friends Kasandra, Nikki and Desmond. When her friends arrived, she grabbed her purse and they headed off.

==Nick's room==

Nick was in his room, a gust of wind entered through the open window, knocking over a pile of photos and a sharp knife he used to cut paper, the knife landed on a photo sticking out, Nick picked up both the knife and the photo, it was a picture of Louraine wearing disco clothing, doing a disco pose and there was a silver thing in the background, but the picture was faded so the silver thing looked like it was coming down.

==Disco==

At the disco, Louraine and her friends were sitting down having a drink, Louraine looked at another table and saw a man wearing a T-Shirt that said 'IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN'

"Hey Louraine, let's dance" said Kasandra

"Ok"

Louraine and her friends got on the dance floor and started dancing, on the ceiling, the discoball's rope was starting to come undone, but no one noticed.

Louraine and her friends were still dancing while the rope was still coming closer to snapping.

The song was almost over when Louraine felt a gust of wind, when the song ended, Louraine did the same disco pose that she did in the photo of her, at that exact moment, the rope that held the disco ball up had snapped and landed on Louraine, many people screamed and ran away to the exits, Louraine's friends pushed the disco ball away, revealing nothing but a big pile of blood...and bits of skin.

==Later that week==

It was the day of Louraine's funeral. Leonie, Steve, Mike, Sarah, Maria and Tasha were all in the crowd.

"And as we remember Miss Louraine Maximillion, who's end came at a young age...we must know that death has a plan for all of us, everything we say and do is part of that plan...the steps we take, the stuff we make, the houses we enter...or the vechiles we exit...everything is part of that design." said the priest

Nick was standing away from the crowd, leaning against a tree, he heard what the priest said and realised that he was right...Death has a plan for everything...but has that plan been altered?

* * *

Finished with Louraine's death.

Note that in the future, I will be writing more FD stories, these are some of them:

A version of FD1 where the order is followed  
A version of FD2 where death didn't go backwards  
A version of FD3 where someone else has the premonition  
A version of TFD where the order is altered

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. A red neck of blood

Time for death 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Destination...or Supernatural

* * *

Nick was online looking for an explination, the train crash was over a month ago but he still had no idea what happened.

"Still nothing? God!" said Nick.

Eventually he gave up and went for a walk, while he was passing the park, he saw a log truck, he then thought that he saw bouncy balls falling from the trees, but when he rubbed his eyes and looked again, they were gone.

==EDWARD'S GARAGE==

Edward (The Redneck survivor from the train crash), was in his garage, propping the garage door open with a log, he then went over to a desk trying to straighten a piece of metal.

"God, how did this even happen?" he asked himself.

He reached to a table on his side to grab a can of Hice Pice Ale, but he accidently knocked over a jar of nails, which smashed when they hit the floor.

"Shit"

Edward went to grab a broom to clean up the glass and nails, accidently knocking a skateboard that rolled behind him, causing him to slip, he grabbed a shelf before he fell, in just a way that if he didn't, he would have had his eyes impaled on a pair of scissors. The skateboard rolled back and hit the broom, which then knocked over a box of bouncy balls, Edward turned around and slipped on the one of the bouncy balls, landing with his head sticking out of the garage.

"Shit, aah"

One bouncy ball landed on a mouse trap and was launched in the direction of the log holding the door up, knocking it out of place and causing the garage door to fall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Edward, this was all he could say before the garage door landed on his neck and took his head off.

* * *

2 down and 8 to go, who's next in the chain?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Just business

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, I think some guy called Craig Perry does

* * *

Nick was in his house, he had just recently woken up so now he was watching TV and eating his breakfast.

"Ok Nick, me and Megan are going out, we'll be back in an hour, can I trust you for that long?" asked Nick's mother.

"Not likely" teased Nick's sister

"You can trust me, is it Ok if I invite Leonie over?"

"Of course" said Nick's mother

Nick changed the channel to the news.

_"And in other news, Edward Garrett was found dead last night, his severed head was discovered not far from his garage door which had a big blood stain on the bottom, after the door was opened, the man's headless body was seen lying on the ground with his neck in the exact place where the garage door was on the floor, apparently, the garage door fell at such a rate that it decapitated him, more on this story later..." _said the news anchor

Nick got worried, when he changed the channel, it was some game show with a big wheel with an arrow on it (Not Wheel of Fortune), when thee wheel stopped spinning, Nick looked at the place where the arrow was pointing to see a vase.

==Harper's workplace==

Harper was at work, like she said, she worked at Skywarp, a multi billion dollar insurance and sales company, Harper's job was paperwork, she was dressed in her usual business attire, a white shirt, beige sports coat with matching pants and a scarf.

2 of Harper's co workers walked up to her to talk to her.

"Hey Harper, how have you been?" asked Kate, a slightly chubby, blonde co worker.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in over a month" said Michelle, an african-american co worker.

"Well, things haven't went well for me recently, just a month ago, my husband and both my kids died"

"Oh my god, that's awful" said Kate

"I decided that I just needed a distraction"

At that moment, Simon, another employee at Skywarp walked up to Harper, Kate and Michelle.

"Hi Harper, sorry to hear about your family"

"It's Ok Simon, I'm moving on"

"That's best...and it's good that you came in today, the boss said he would kill you if you missed another day of work" said Simon

"Yeah, good thing I decided I needed the distraction today"

"Um, anyway, the boss said that he needs you to copy these papers"

Simon handed Harper some papers.

"But the copier is broken" said Harper

"There's a working one on the 13th floor, room 23" said Simon

"Alright" said Harper

==Nick==

Nick was wierded out by the news of Edward, he brushed it off and went upstairs to get changed, he opened the cupboard and some of the clothes fell out, a fake skull then fell off the top and landed on a scarf.

"This is wierd...and what's a fake skull doing in my room?" asked Nick

==Harper==

Harper took the elevator to the 13th floor, she walked around the floor until she found room 23, she entered the room.

"Why do I have to do this? God, my boss is suffocating my with work" said Harper to herself.

She turned on the copier, it panned over to see the logo of the company that made the copier..."Vole A enterprises" and the contact numer of the company..."555-0180"

==Nick==

After Nick got changed, he went to his computer to see what he could find out about his premonition when he felt a gust of wind, he accidently hit a link to a youtube video of the song "There is someone walking behind you".

"No...this can't be" he said

==Harper==

On a shelf in the copier room, there was a vase with water in it, right next to the air vent, when the a.c. started to pick up, the vase fell over and the water in it travelled across the shelf until it ended up getting the plug for the copier wet, causing it to spark and malfunction.

"What the?" Harper asked

She leaned forward to see what was going on when her scarf got caught in the copier.

"Oh no"

The scarf was stuck in the copier and the copier was pulling on the scarf...and Harper along with it.

"No, no, no"

The scarf was now too tight so Harper couldn't take it off...and she also couldn't call for help either.

"Help, help me, please, someone please help" Harper muffled, but no one heard her, there was no point.

Eventually, the scarf got even tighter and strangled Harper...to death

* * *

So fo far, death has taken Louraine, Edward and now, Harper...so who's next?

Remember that these are the remaining survivors (Not in order):

Leonie, Steve, Sarah, Mike, Maria, Tasha and Nick.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Meeting

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

The remaining 7 survivors, Nick, Mike, Leonie, Steve, Sarah, Maria and Tasha were in Nick's house. Nick showed them a newspaper article about Harper's death.

"It's the woman from the subway" said Nick

"Damn, so a woman is dead, that's so rare" said Mike sarcastically.

"Mike, I'm serious here, 3 people who left the subway with us are now dead" said Nick

"Yeah, but it is just 3 of them, there's still the 7 of us...and besides, we didn't know 2 of the people who are dead" said Maria

"Look, before the woman died, I saw signs to how the next person would die" said Nick

"What do you mean 'The NEXT one'?" asked Sarah

"Well, yesterday, I went on my computer and googled 'Premonitions' and 'Disasters' and things like that, I found out this"

Nick showed the others a newspaper article about Volees Airlines Flight 180.

"Years ago, a class of 46 students and 5 teachers were meant to take a trip to Paris on Flight 180, when one guy had a vision, just like mine, of the plane blowing up on take off, he got himself, 5 other students and a teacher off the plane, then on take off, Flight 180 exploded" explained Nick

"Wait, I've heard of that, but what's it got to do with us?" asked Steve

"Well, a month went by and everything seemed good until on the night of the memorial when one of the survivors apparently commited suicide, then, the following morning, another survivor was hit by a bus, later that night, another survivor died, then another...then another"

"What?" asked Tasha

"All the survivors died, in the exact order that they would have died if they stayed on Flight 180" said Nick

"Yeah right" said Mike

"I'm serious, a year after that, a girl had a vision of a pile up killing a bunch of people and the same thing happened, then a few years later, here in McKinley, a girl foresaw a rollercoaster derailment and stopped a group of people from dying, then the survivors died, just like the last 2 disasters"

"Creepy" said Leonie

"And then, years later, a guy had a vision of a speedway crash and got everyone out, but just like in the last few times, everyone died in bizzare instances after"

"So what, we're all doomed to die?" asked Sarah

"Maybe not, if you see the clues then you can intervene in someone's death, if you do that then it skips them and goes to the next person"

"That is ridiculous, we are not going to die" said Steve

Steve, Mike, Maria, Tasha and Sarah left Nick's house, leaving just Nick and Leonie.

"Nick, is there a way to stop this?" asked Leonie

"I don't know" said Nick

Leonie hung her head.

"...but there may be someone who might" continued Nick

"What?" asked Leonie

"I kept looking online and found out that there is one person who has survived through this whole thing, someone who hasn't died yet and has survived one of the accidents"

"Where is he?" asked Leonie

Nick looked at the sheet.

"McKinley Police Station" said Nick

* * *

Sorry that no one died, now, the part where Nick explained about the sole survivor and the next chapter will both be edited out of the film.

**R****EAD AND REVIEW**


	9. The Survivor

Here is the arrival of an old FD actor

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Nick was at the McKinley police station, ready to talk to the only survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment.

"You got 10 minutes" said the guard.

Nick walked up to a caucasian guy wearing a brown hat.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment" said Nick

"That's me" said the guy

"What is your name?" asked Nick

The guy looked up at Nick, there was no mistaking that face.

"Name's Frankie Cheeks"

"I'm Nick Hunth, I'm a survivor of the McKinley subway crash"

"Yeah, I saw that, interesting how that happened"

"I know, anyway, my vision was alot like the person who had the vision of the Devil's Flight, now I need to know how to beat it"

"I can't help you" said Frankie

"Because you're locked in here?" asked Nick

"No, because I don't know what you're talking about"

"What? You don't know? But you're the sole survivor" said Nick

"Let me explain what happened last time I saw Wendy" said Frankie

Nick sat back in a chair and listened.

"I was an hour late for a date with a girl so I went to Andy's burgers, while I'm there, I hear someone honk their horn so I flipped them off, then they honk again and I turn around and flip them off again, I saw that the people in the car were Kevin Fischer and Wendy Christensen, I grab my food when I hear Kevin kicking the front window of his car, then he grabs me and pulled me out of my car, just as a truck smashes into Kevin's and a motor fan ends up just where my head would have been, I threatened to sue them for that, they never told me what was going on" explained Frankie

"So you don't know about death's list?" asked Nick

"No kid, I don't"

"Well it's this theory that someone forsees a major disaster, prevents it and the people who should have died then start to die in bizzare accidents in the order they would have died in the disaster"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know anything about that, mainly because it's a bunch of bullshit"

"But you survived"

"Yes, because there's no such thing as death's list" said Frankie

"Well, thanks for nothing" said Nick

Nick got up and left.

"Good luck with that" whispered Frankie

* * *

Wow, Frankie was a great help(!)

If anyone thinks Frankie shouldn't be in this then go on Youtube and search up 'Final Destinaton 3 Frankie Survives'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Delivery

Time for the next death

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Nick and Leonie were taking a walk, they had some things to figure out.

"So the people who got off Flight 180 died in the order they would have died if they didn't leave, right?" asked Leonie

"Yeah, the same thing happened with route 23, Devil's Flight and the McKinley speedway" said Nick

"So if the same thing is happening now...who's next?"

==Mike==

Mike was driving a delivery truck for the D.I.Y store that he worked at, in truth, Maria was at the place he was delivering to.

"Ok, you ordered 5 planks of koa wood*" said Mike

"Yes, and we need them to be exactly 70 inches long, how long are those planks?" asked the man Mike was delivering to

Mike grabbed a tape measure and measured the planks.

"71 inches" said Mike

"Hey Mike" said Maria

"Hey Maria, what are you doing here?"

"I have to come up with a story for the school paper" answered Maria

==Nick==

"Ok, first was Louraine, then it was the redneck, then the mother...I can't remember who was next" said Nick

"Well try to remember, try working backwards" said Leonie

"That might work" said Nick

"I was last, you were before me, Sarah was before you, Steve came before Sarah and Tasha before Steve, so the next in line has to be either Mike or Maria" said Nick

"Ok, where is Mike?" asked Leonie

"At work" answered Nick

"Where's Maria?" asked Leonie

"I don't know"

==Mike & Maria==

A worker at where Mike had delivered the wood placed a wrench on a table.

There was a pile of sawdust near where the rest of the workers were and Mike's delivery truck had been leaking fuel.

"Well, I gotta go babe" said Mike

"Ok, see you later" said Maria

Nick and Leonie arrived.

"GUYS" they yelled

"What is it?" asked Mike

"You have to be careful, one of you guys are next" said Leonie

While Leonie said that, Nick overheard 2 workers talking about their skin needing a tan and one of them saying "I'm pale".

"Look, that's ridiculous, we're not going to die" said Maria

A worker tossed away a cigarette and it landed on the sawdust, now it started to smoke.

"Look, there is no such thing as death's list and what happened with Flight 180 was a coincidence" said Mike

When the sawdust burst into flames, an orniment on Mike's rear view mirror landed on the parking break and was now backing up towards the sawdust.

Mike walked towards the truck, just as it was above the sawdust.

"MIKE NOOO!" Yelled Nick before pulling Mike back intime before a big explosion occured.

"That was close" said Mike

"Wait, I just interviened in Mike's death...so it would have to skip him" said Nick

"Then who's next?" asked Leonie

Maria's body suddenly twitched.

"Maria? You OK?" asked Mike

Maria dropped to her knees, she then fell forwar, revealing that the wrench from before had impaled her.

Mike looked at Nick and screamed.

* * *

So now that Mike's death was inerviened and Maria's dead...who's next?

Koa wood= A type of wood used to make surfboards

BTW, I would like to ask you all to get a tape measure that measures both inches and centemetres and look at 71 inches

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Fair

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Nick and Leonie were at Nick's house, they were scared, they knew that eventually it would be their turn.

"Did I do something to cause this?" asked Nick

"I doubt it, Nick, no one deserves to die but sooner or later, everyone does die" said Leonie

"I know that, but it's just the ways that they're dying" said Nick

"I know it's scary, but we're so close so we shouldn't give up, we know that Mike was going to die but you interviened so it skipped him" said Leonie

"And then Maria died" said Nick

"Yeah, but, who was after Maria? Who's next?" asked Leonie

"Tasha, but, for all we know, Tasha is already dead" said Nick

"Then who would be next?"

"Steve came after Tasha, then Sarah, then you, then me" said Nick

"Well we have to find Tasha" said Leonie

"I think she's at the McKinley Fair" said Nick

==Tasha==

Nick was right, Tasha was at the McKinley fair, in the car park, a chain was seen.

==Nick==

"I'll get her" said Leonie

"Careful, whatever you do might end up causing her death" said Nick

==Tasha==

Tasha was finished drinking her slushie, she went the ring toss.

"Alright miss, all you gotta do is try to get the hoop onto one of the 180 glass bottles" said the man incharge of the ring toss

"Yeah, I know" said Tasha

She tried her best but wasn't able to win.

"Shit" said Tasha

Leonie arrived.

"Tasha, I need to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to anyone" said Tasha

"What's wrong?" asked Leonie

"Just yesterday I got found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my sister"

"That's terrible, but if you don't get out of here then what will happen to you will be even worse"

"I don't care, this is my last day in McKinley, tomorrow, I'm moving to Mt Abraham and I'm never coming back" said Tasha

"But Tasha..." said Leonie

"Listen Leonie, I don't care what you have to say to me, and if it's about your boyfriend's whole death thing then I don't care" interupted Tasha

In the parking lot, 2 girls were finished drinking their sodas and got into their car.

"So Kim, what do you want to do now?" asked the red haired girl

"I don't know Dani, it's still early, let's get something to eat" said Kim

"Alright sis" said Dani

Dani got into the driver's seat and Kim got in the back.

Dani started the car, the car ran over the chain and sent it flying.

Back with Leonie and Tasha, Leonie was still trying to get Tasha to listen.

"Tasha, just let me explain" said Leonie

"Let me explain this to you" said Tasha as she flipped Leonie the double bird.

Tasha turned around just in time to see the final moments of her life as the chain came down and sliced Tasha in 2, bisecting her from her right shoulder to her left hip.

* * *

So now that Tasha's dead, thet means that Steve must be next.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	12. Independence Day

Not the final chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Nick asked Leonie to stay over the night, he didn't want to be alone right now.

"So now that Tasha's dead, that must mean that Steve must be next" said Leonie

"I don't know. For all we know, Steve and Sarah are both already dead, and we're next" said Nick

"Don't talk like that. we're so close, we can't just give up yet"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but it doesn't matter, if it ever ends up with just one person left then no one will be able to intervene"

Leonie knew that he was right, but she didn't want him to feel bad.

"Look, it's getting late, tomorrow we'll try to contact Steve and Sarah and beat this thing for good, deal?" asked Leonie

Nick hesitated.

"Deal"

Nick went to bed and Leonie slept in the guest room.

==The next day==

Today was a big day in America...it was the 4th of July (Independence Day) and there was an all day celebration at the same place where McKinley celebrated the Tricentennial a few years ago.

Nick and Leonie were walking cross the street, Nick decided to call Steve.

"_Hello?_" asked Steve on the other line

"Steve?" asked Nick

"_Hi Nick, yeah, it's me_"

"Look Steve, we need to ask, where are you?"

"_I'm at the 4th of July celebration, I came here with my cousin Logan_"

"Logan Carr?"

"_Yeah, I gotta go, see you later_"

Steve hung up.

"Steve is at the 4th of July celebration, and I have a slight hunch that so is Sarah"

==The 4th of July celebration==

Nick was right, Sarah was at the 4th of July celebration.

Right now, Steve was walking with his friends, he looked up to see a flag that said **LIBERTY OR DEATH**

"That's wierd" whispered Steve.

==Nick and Leonie==

Nick and Leonie were heading to the 4th of July celebration.

"So how is Steve going to die?" asked Leonie

"I don't know yet" said Nick

While they were running, a photo fell out of Nick's pocket, it was from last year, it was a picture of Nick, Mike and Leonie. In the background, something red looked like it was flying towards Leonie's head. Mike was pointing out 2 fingers and his thumb like a gun and it looked like he was aiming at Nick, Mike also looked like he was angry.

"What is it?" asked Leonie

"A clue"

Nick and Leonie eventualy made it to the 4th of July celebration.

They started calling for Steve and Sarah.

"Guys?" asked Steve

Nick and Leonie found Steve.

"Steve, you have to get out of here right now" said Nick

"Why?" asked Steve

"Just listen, if you don't get out of here then you'll die"

"You're crazy" said Steve

"No, we're serious"

Sarah saw them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked

Elsewhere, a drunk driver had accidently drove into a street light, not too far from the group.

"These two think I'm about to die" said Steve

The street light started tipping over.

Nick saw a DJ not too far from where they are, there was a short in the wiring causing the music to change to 'There is someone walking behind you'

_There is someone walking behind you_  
_Turn around, look at me_  
_There is someone watching your footsteps_  
_Turn around, look at me_

_There is someone who really needs you_  
_Here's my heart in my hand_  
_Turn around_  
_(Turn around)_  
_Look at me_  
_(Look at me)_  
_Understand, understand_

"Guys, I seriously think something bad is about to happen" said Nick

_That there's someone who'll stand beside you_  
_Turn around, look at me_

"Nick, you're crazy, I'm not going to die" said Steve

_And there's someone to love and guide you_  
_Turn around, look at me_

Nick looked up to see the street light tipping over.

_And there's someone to love and guide you_  
_Turn around, look at me_

"There, that" Nick said, pointing to the street light

_Look at someone  
(Look at someone)  
Who really loves you  
(Yeah, really loves you)_

The street light tipped over even more until it fell over completely.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Nick

Nick and Leonie jumped out of the way, Steve froze in place.

_Turn around, look at me_

The song ended just before the street light landed on Steve, before Steve was killed by the street light, Sarah pushed him out of the way.

"What just happened?" asked Steve

"Sarah interviened in your death so it should skip you" said Nick

"So who's next?" asked Steve

The three looked at the fallen street light, instead of Steve's crushed body which should have happened, they saw Sarah's bloody corpse.

==Meanwhile==

Mike was in his car with a determined look on his face, mixed with a hint of anger.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Nick?" he asked

==With the others==

"Ok, so Sarah took Steve's death, so I must be next" said Leonie

The DJ tried to fix the turntable when a spark went off in his face, he stood up and covered his eyes but lost his footing, he slipped and knocked over a loose flag pole which fell over and took off the end of a CO2 tank, causing it to fly towards the group.

Nick saw that.

"LEONIE, WATCH OUT"

Nick pulled Leonie out of the way, causing the CO2 tank to miss her.

Nick looked at the photo from before and saw the red thing in the background thet looked like it was flying towards Leonie must have been the CO2 tank the whole time.

"OK, now that it skipped Leonie, I'm next" said Nick

"Nick, you can't die yet" said Leonie

"I don't care, if I die or if I live then either way it's over"

The trio got up and walked away from what happened, the crowd had seen what happened and were trying to run away from what was happening.

"So how are you going to die?" asked Steve

Nick looked at the picture again.

"I have the wierdest feeling that Mike is going to kill me" said Nick

The trio looked foreward and saw someone walking towards them and noticed that it was Mike.

Mike blocked their path and wouldn't let them leave.

"Mike, get out of here" said Nick

"Calm down, you seem paranoid, but if I was next then I'd be fucking paranoid too"

"What? You thought I was crazy"

"Ever hear the phrase 'Seeing is beleving'? Well with what I saw I am now a big belever" said Mike

"You have to get away from me" said Nick

"I have to? That breaks my heart, although my heart was broken when Maria died...wait, am I responsible for your death? Do I kill you...just like how you killed Maria?" asked Mike

"Get out of here Mike, if you leave now then it skips me and it's all over"

"I don't give a fuck, since it skipped me then I'm in the clear, now it is time for all this to be over"

Mike pulled a gun and pointed it at Nick.

"Bye bye, fucker"

Mike shot the gun but nothing happened, he shot it 5 more times but still nothing happened.

"What the fuck? I just put fresh bullets in this"

Mike dropped the gun.

Meanwhile, the CO2 tank that was going to kill Leonie was still flying until it hit a construction worker in a crane, when the tank hit him, he grabbed the controls for balance, causing the crane hook to drop near a McKinley sign. He pulled himself back up and tried to pick the crane back up, but it got caught on the sign, he tried turning the crane, but al that did was slowly take of the sign.

Back with the others, Nick looked at the picture, in the background, there was a picture of a McKinley sign, but it was lop sided, making it look like it was flying towards Nick's mid section.

Mike slowly walked towards the others.

The crane completey took off the sign.

Mike stopped walking and stood still.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS" he said

Mike looked to the side to see the McKinley sign flying towards him, the sign crashed onto him and he was annihalated from the waist up. Nick, Leonie and Steve saw this. Mike's legs were all that was left and they tipped over and fell.

"That was my death, Mike wasn't supposed to kill me, the McKinley sign was" said Nick

"You're right" said Leonie

Nick, Leonie and Steve left the 4th of July celebration and went home, knowing that they had beaten death.

* * *

Note that this is not the last chapter, there is still one more to go

**READ AND REVIEW**


	13. 2 years later

The final chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

==2 years later==

It had been 2 years since the McKinley subway crash, Nick, Leonie and Steve were still alive and were considered by many to be the lucky trio.

Nick and Leonie were walking to the cemetery like thay did every month to remember their friends that survived and the strangers that died.

They walk up to the memorial and see Steve looking at it.

"Hey there Steve" said Nick

Steve turned around and saw them.

"Hey guys, who's this little guy?" Steve asked, refering to the baby that Leonie had in her arms.

"This is Ryan, me and Leonie's son" said Nick

Nick and Leonie further approached the memorial.

"You were right all along Nick" said Steve

Nick looked at Steve.

"There was a chain, death was coming for us...we beat it, it's all over, death isn't after us any more"

"That's true, but now our lives can never get back to normal"

"Yeah, this truly will haunt us forever but we will always know that we survived"

"And a good thing too, because if we died then Ryan wouldn't be born" said Leonie

"Yeah" said Steve

"One day we will die, but that's not for a while now...we're not dying...not yet" said Nick before the screen goes to black

* * *

Finished with that, all done, so now Nick, Leonie and Steve have beaten death thanks to Ryan, after all, New Life Defeats Death

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
